Andy Trudeau
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Andy's history. Andrew "Andy" Trudeau was a police inspector for the San Francisco Police Department and the partner of Darryl Morris. He was a childhood friend of the Halliwell sisters, as he grew up in close proximity to them, and had an on again-off again romantic relationship with Prue since high school. As an adult, Andy became an inspector like his father and grandfather before him. After the sisters gained their powers, Andy grew suspicious of them since they were connected to several unsolved cases involving magic. He later quit after being investigated by Internal Affairs, which was actually set in motion by the demonic Inspector Rodriguez. Andy later learned the truth about Prue and her sisters. Seeking to protect them from Rodriguez, he was struck by an Energy Ball thrown by Rodriquez and was tragically killed. He was later made into a whitelighter by the Elders so he could guide the Blessed Ones. Also before leaving the afterlife, he and Prue ended their story as friends so Andy could have a chance of moving on to find new love. History Click a link to head to Charmed Wiki to read about these important events in Andy's life. Early Life Love Life The Truth Spell Andy's Death Afterlife Not much is know about Andy's afterlife, except for the fact that he and Prue were together, as both have confirmed that they were with each other. Prue says that before he left, she wanted them to end as friends to which he agreed; this was so he could find a love and move on from her as she did when he had originally died. Andy noted that Prue told him of most of the entries in the Book of Shadows, as he and Leo explained the soul swapping spell entry. Reborn as a Whitelighter It is unknown when the exact time for his rebirth as a whitelighter, just that the Elders chose him to guide the Blessed Ones. Throughout Blessed Season 1 To read his full detailed story throughout Season 1: go'' here. Powers and Abilities 'Basic Powers' * 'Spell Casting: One of the four basic powers, the ability to cast a spells and perform rituals. * '''Potion Making: One of the four basic powers, the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * Scrying: One of the four basic powers, the ability to locate an object or person by use of a crystal and a map, or sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: One of the four basic powers, the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. * Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. * Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. * Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. * Mind Manipulation: The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers * Sensing: The ability to locate and find their charges. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. * High Resistance: The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. * Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. * Regeneration: The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. * Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. Romantic Life Prudence Halliwell To read about their relationship, go here: here When Andy was made into the Blessed Ones' whitelighter, he and Prue ended their relationship on good terms as friends. Prue wanted Andy to be able to have an opportunity at finding love and moving on, like she did after he had died. Professional Life Andy used to be an inspector for the San Francisco Police Department. After death, he was made into a whitelighter by the Elders so he could guide the Blessed Ones. Personality Physical Appearance Andy has dark brown hair, cut short, and sometimes combed to the side or spiky. His eyes are the color of blue. He is exactly 6''' feet and '''0 inches tall. Appearances * Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch! * Blinded By The Grimlock * The Sins of the Parents * Daddy's Home * Uh Oh! We're In Treble! * Wiccans Envied Notes and Trivia * Andy was a third generation inspector at the San Francisco Police Department, following his father and grandfather. * It is unknown why T.W. King left Charmed, although there are three main theories that speculate why. The first is that Shannen Doherty and T.W. King did not get along and that Doherty was overwhelmed with joy when he was written out. The second is that King wanted more screen time, but the producers couldn't think of more stories for him. The third is that King simply wanted to pursue different acting jobs. * It could be theorized that Andy was made into a Whitelighter as soon as he was killed and was sent to watch over Pip, Eddie and Bev at the beginning of their toddler years, though this wouldn't make sense since both Prue and Andy have said that they were together in the afterlife before Andy was made into the Blessed Ones' whitelighter. ** It was revealed in Wiccans Envied that the Elders pulled Andy from the afterlife in 2014 and put him through Whitelighter Training. He graduated from training in February of 2015 and was then assigned to be the Blessed Ones' whitelighter. ** Also in Wiccans Envied, Hannah Webster realized that the Elders had to have some reason for pulling Andy from the afterlife to be the Blessed Ones' whitelighter. Some reason that prompted the Elders to just up and make him a Whitelighter after sixteen years of being in the afterlife. References # Andy Trudeau - visit them for more information. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Whitelighters Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Males